Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes ?
by Adeyyo
Summary: Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je me sens obligée de t'écrire...
1. Chapter 1

**Est-ce Que Tu M'aimais ?**

* * *

Law,

J'aurais dû accepter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Te dire que je t'aime quand tu voulais encore de moi.

Me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un même si je m'en croyais incapable.

J'ai eu peur.

Il faut l'admettre...

J'ai eu peur que notre amitié soit fichue en l'air.

Mais vu où est-ce que l'on en est arrivé...

Pourtant, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le meilleur.

Après tout c'est toi qu'a commencé cette histoire.

Elle a commencé avec dégoût et elle fini avec dégoût.

En réalité, si tu n'avais pas commencé cette histoire, je ne t'aurais jamais aimé.

Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu m'aimais ce jour là ?

J'étais tellement mal à l'aise.

Ça remonte à décembre.

Déjà dix mois.

Tu avais réussi à te faire détester.

On était meilleur ami et pour moi il ne pouvait y avoir aucune histoire d'amour entre nous.

Je t'ai fait la gueule un petit bout de temps.

Aujourd'hui j'en serais incapable.

La preuve.

En dix mois tu as réussi à faire de moi ton jouet.

Je t'ai aimé comme une dingue et était capable de tout pour toi.

Mais regarde nous maintenant.

Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais, te voir chaque jour est une torture.

J'ose même pas me l'avouer mais...

Je t'aime.

Je suis même accro à toi.

À vrai dire, on aurait dû être ensemble à l'heure qu'il est.

J'avais réussi à t'aimer et il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre nous.

Mais j'ai dû partir...

Pendant deux mois.

Deux mois qui nous ont empêché de communiquer et voilà où est-ce que l'on en est arrivé.

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et au bout de trente minutes tu m'as avoué que les relations entre amis n'étaient pas bonnes.

Pourtant c'est toi qui voulais de moi au début.

Tu m'as ruiné.

Et regarde, il a fallut d'un "je suis désolé, je m'en veut énormément" pour que je te pardonne et que j'oublie tout.

Mais mes sentiments ne sont pas partis.

Ils sont toujours là.

Je fais tout ce que je peux pour les chasser mais il ne veulent pas partir.

Il y a des mois j'essayais de me forcer à les faire surgir pour que mon meilleur ami soit heureux, et à présent ils ne veulent plus partir.

Quand toi tu parts, il décide de rester...

Je ne veux plus de ces sentiments.

Et toi, que penses-tu de moi ?

C'est la question que je me pose à chaque fois que je te regarde, à chaque fois que l'on se parle, à chaque fois que je t'envoie un message...

J'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes encore mais je me dis que c'est des films, comme toujours...

C'est ce que tu m'avais dit une fois, que je me faisais des films...

T'avais raison.

Et je n'aurais jamais dû insister.

Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire.

À pars te regarder rigoler avec les autres, et sourire bêtement dans mon coin, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Après je me dis peut-être que c'est un message, un signe.

Si on a tant attendu, si on s'est posé tant de question, c'est peut-être car on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

J'ai sûrement fait une erreur en te pardonnant (comme le dise beaucoup de personne).

Mais je t'aime,

Bonney.


	2. Chapter 2

**Est-ce Que Tu M'aimais ?**

* * *

 _10 MOIS AUPARAVANT…_

* * *

VENDREDI

20:02

 **20:03 - Kidd -** Oh Bonney ?

 **20:04 - Bonney -** Oui ?

 **20:04 - Kidd -** Ça va mieux ? T'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui.

 **20:05 - Bonney -** Ouais ouais t'inquiètes, merci.

 **20:05 - Kidd -** J'ai un truc à te dire.

 **20:05 - Bonney -** J't'écoute !

 **20:06 - Kidd -** Ce matin en histoire on parlait avec Law et il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait…

 **20:07 - Bonney -** T'es sûr d'avoir bien compris ? Ça fait trois ans qu'on est meilleur ami et j'pense pas qu'il m'aime.

 **20:08 - Kidd -** Prends le comme tu veux, moi c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

 **20:08 - Bonney -** D'accord, je vais aller lui en parler…

 **20:09 - Kidd -** Ok !

* * *

VENDREDI

20:09

 **20:10 - Bonney** \- Hey !

 **20:11 - Law** \- Salut ! Pourquoi t'es pas venue en cours ?

 **20:11 - Bonney** \- J'étais malade et j'ai vomis toute la nuit…

 **20:12 - Law** \- Ah… Et là ça va mieux ?

 **20:12 - Bonney** \- Ouais t'inquiètes ! Je pense même revenir lundi !

 **20:12 - Law** \- Tant mieux !

 **20:13 - Bonney** \- Sinon toi ça va ?

 **20:13 - Law** \- Ouais, super !

 **20:14 - Bonney** \- C'était comment les cours ?

 **20:14 - Law** \- Comme d'habitude : chiant.

 **20:15 - Bonney** \- Ah…

 **20:16 - Bonney** \- Tu fais quoi ?

 **20:16 - Law** \- Rien et toi ?

 **20:17 - Bonney** \- J'suis allongée sur mon lit.

 **20:17 - Law** \- Ah ok

 **20:19 - Bonney** \- Tout à l'heure je parlais avec Kidd…

 **20:19 - Law** \- Et ça disait quoi ?

 **20:20 - Bonney** \- Il m'a sorti que tu m'aimais

 **20:21 - Law** \- Ah

 **20:21 - Bonney** \- Je lui ai dit que c'était sûrement une erreur et qu'on est meilleur ami. Franchement les gens ne croient absolument pas en l'amitié fille/garçon…

 **20:22 - Law** \- Ça te dit qu'on en parle mercredi ?

 **20:23 - Bonney** \- Parler de quoi ? Y'a rien à dire pourtant

 **20:23 - Law** \- Si si mais on en parlera mercredi à l'arrêt de bus. À 11h on est tranquille.

 **20:24 - Bonney** \- Mais... de quoi tu veux parler ?

 **20:25 - Law** \- De ce que Kidd t'a dit.

 **20:25 - Bonney** \- Si t'as quelque chose à dire, tu me le dis maintenant !

 **20:25 - Law** \- Nan, je veux pas le faire par messages.

 **20:26 - Bonney** \- Attend... Dit moi que tout ça est une blague !

 **20:27 - Law** \- On parlera mercredi.

 **20:27 - Bonney** \- Moi je veux en parler tout de suite !

 **20:28 - Law** \- Mais j'aime pas le faire par messages, ça fait lâche.

 **20:28 - Bonney** \- Mais faire quoi ?! Putain mais pour une fois que je croyais avoir trouvé un vrai ami…!

 **20:28 - Bonney** \- Est-ce que ce que Kidd a dit est vrai ?!

 **20:29 - Law** \- Oui

 **20:29 - Bonney** \- Depuis quand ?!

 **20:30 - Law** \- Je sais plus… environ quelque semaine. On parlait des filles et il m'avait demandé si j'avais quelqu'un en tête.

 **20:30 - Bonney** \- Et toi tu lui as sorti moi ?!

 **20:31 - Law** \- C'est ça

 **20:31 - Bonney** \- Te fous pas de moi ! Je suis désolée mais tu me connais, c'est impossible !

 **20:32 - Law** \- Je veux pas en parler par messages.

 **20:33 - Bonney** \- Et moi je ne veux PAS en parler en face à face !

 **20:33 - Bonney** \- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais accepter ?!

 **20:34 - Law** \- J'en sais rien

 **20:34 - Bonney** \- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux personne dans ma vie !

 **20:35 - Law** \- Je sais pas

 **20:36 - Bonney** \- Eh ben tu viens de gâcher une amitié !

* * *

VENDREDI

21:24

 **21:25 - Law -** On peut pas parler un peu ?

 **21:26 - Bonney -** Je suis occupée.

 **21:26 - Law -** Dacc

* * *

SAMEDI

21:53

 **21:54 - Law -** J'ai parlé à tout mon répertoire à pars toi mais j'me fais toujours chier. On pourrait pas parler ?

 **21:55 - Bonney -** Nan je suis devant ma série.

 **21:55 - Law -** T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave


	3. Chapter 3

_L'histoire entre Law et Bonney s'est basée sur une vaste amitié. Ça faisait trois ans que ces deux là étaient meilleurs amis. Bonney n'est jamais sortie avec personne car elle n'estimait pas en avoir besoin et se sentait bien toute seule._

 _Est-ce à cause de cela qu'elle a rejeté Law ? Qui sait…_

 _Après la déclaration de Law, Bonney ne voulait même plus le revoir. Elle avait même hésité à venir en cours le lundi qui suivait._

 _Il leur restait une semaine avant les vacances des fêtes et pendant cette période, Bonney avait refusé de s'asseoir à côté de Law pendant les cours et avait échangé de place avec Robin._

 _Pendant près d'un mois Bonney n'a pas adressé la parole à Law._

 _Puis un jour, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle ressentait le besoin de parler à son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, il lui manquait tous les jours, mais ce jour là, elle avait réellement besoin de_ lui _parler._

 _Alors elle demanda conseille à un ami qui lui conseilla de reprendre contact avec Law._

 _Elle était contente car, elle s'était interdite de lui parler, et là, elle venait d'avoir la permission._

 _C'est vrai qu'au début elle avait décidé de profiter de Law puisque d'après elle « il avait fait une erreur ». Elle le narguait, lui parlait sans intérêt, remuait le couteau dans la plaie…_

 _Lui, il l'aimait, et portait peu d'importance à ce que Bonney pouvait dire de « mal ». C'était passager, c'était sa vengeance._

 _Laissons-la profiter._

 _Puis un soir, elle a comprit._

 _Elle a versé toutes les larmes de son corps dans son lit en se disant « mais en fait… il n'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Tu l'as traité comme un monstre pendant un mois en ne plus l'approchant, et là tu reviens en faisant ta peste »._

 _Cette nuit là, la vraie Bonney était revenue._

 _Elle avait recommencé à parler à Law comme son meilleur ami, et pas comme « le gars qui l'aime »._

 _Ils ont prit quelques semaines à reprendre une amitié stable, mais tout allait pour le mieux. Law aimait toujours Bonney, et elle était au courant, mais ce n'était plus grave pour la jeune fille._

 _Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, ou était-il juste attiré ?_

 _Quelques mois passèrent…_

 _Il y a eu des disputes pendants ces mois. Mais d'après Bonney, on ne se dispute qu'avec les personnes les plus proches de soit._

 _Ça devait donc être positif._

 _Mais les disputes ne venaient pas des sentiments de l'un envers l'autres, non._

 _Les disputes venaient de quiproquo, ou de « je défends cette personne même si tu n'ai pas de cet avis »._

 _Soit._

 _Cette fiction est peut-être compliquée à comprendre, mais ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _Seul le temps compte._

 _La prochaine étape… je crois que c'était en avril._

 _Oui, c'est ça._

 _Bonney et Law venaient de se réconcilier d'une dispute._

 _Law avait défendu un de ces amis qui avait harcelé Bonney quelques fois. Bonney n'avait juste fait qu'en parler à un adulte de son établissement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à cela ? Après tout, elle se protégeait comme elle le pouvait…_

 _Pendant cet séparation, elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose : ne plus parler avec son meilleur ami durant… deux semaines l'avait anéanti._

 _Elle ne travaillait plus, ne riait plus, ne faisait que pleurer._

 _Mais pourquoi me direz-vous ? Après tout elle n'avait pas été dans cet état la toute première fois._

 _Elle y a réfléchit, s'est posée des tonnes de questions, mais n'en a retenu qu'une : « est-ce que je l'aime ? »_

 _Elle a essayé de répondre à cette question, pendant un mois entier elle a réfléchit à cette question…_

 _Et un jour elle en a eu marre de réfléchir dans son coin, à perdre du temps. Elle en a parlé à Law._

 _Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Que c'était entre l'amitié et l'amour, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire._

 _Law, lui a très franchement répondu qu'elle ne devrait faire que ce que son cœur lui dit, et qu'elle ne devrait pas être influencé par untel, ou untel…_

 _Après avoir pleuré de joie et remercié Law pour cette réponse, Bonney n'a prit aucune décision._

 _C'est bête, mais elle a de nouveau repousser ce moment car elle ne se sentait pas prête et ne comptait pas détruire son amitié avec Law pour si peu._

 _À présent, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait eu une réponse et pouvait continuer sa vie. Ses notes remontaient, elle était plus souriante, plus heureuse._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle dispute viennent gâcher ce moment de tranquillité._

 _C'est répétitif, certes, mais c'est la vérité._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux là n'arrivaient-ils pas à avoir une amitié stable ?_

 _Personne ne le savait vraiment..._

 _Un soir, une rumeur courra au lycée : Law avait une nouvelle copine mystère._

 _Qui était-ce ? Même Bonney n'en avait aucune idée._

 _Mais… ce n'était pas la question qui préoccupait le plus la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses._

 _En effet, quand Nami était venue lui apprendre la nouvelle, le teint de Bonney était devenue cadavérique._

 _Une seule pensée traversa son esprit : « j'arrive trop tard... »_

 _Bonney s'imaginait son meilleur amie avec une autre fille… c'était impossible._

 _Pire… inimaginable._

 _Alors elle a décidé de briser la glace._

 _Elle en parla à Kidd qui lui conseilla de dévoiler tous ces sentiments à Law (car, je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que Bonney aimait Law, sans vraiment se l'avouer)._

 _Déterminée, et consciente qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle décida d'écrire un long message à Law disant "que depuis qu'il ne lui parlait plus elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal que ça" ou bien "qu'elle tient énormément à lui" et qu'elle "s'était reposée des tonnes de questions pour en arriver à une conclusion" qui était un « je t'aime »._

 _Law, toujours énervé contre la miss (pour une raison que l'on ignore), refusa les avances de Bonney._

 _Mais Bonney est une femme de caractère. Elle avait bien comprit qu'après toutes les erreurs de son passé, elle devait trouver le moyens de se rattraper._

 _Alors elle insista, envoya des « JE T'AIME » à Law… mais en vain._

 _Le jeune homme ne savait plus ce qu'il attendait de Bonney, il ne voulait même plus être ami avec elle. Il voulait prendre une route différente de cette dernière et couper contact avec elle._

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Bonney ne pouvait pas envisager de perdre son meilleur ami. Alors après des heures à essayer de convaincre son ami en lui rappelant les délires du passé, elle eu le droit à un « je vais y réfléchir » qui lui fit plaisir._

 _Je vous avais prévenu, c'est_ très _compliqué…_

 _Le lendemain, Law avait retrouvé ces esprits. Il demanda alors à Bonney ce qu'ils allaient faire._

 _Bonney non plus, ne savait pas. Il y a encore quelques heures, Law ne lui parlait plus et là…_

 _Finalement elle prit une décision._

 _Elle expliqua à Law qu'ils devraient mieux repartir sur de bonnes bases et peut-être ensuite envisager de sortir ensemble._

 _Law accepta. Et c'était en juin._

 _Début juillet, Bonney en avait marre._

 _Enfin elle avait comprit. Cette fois, elle en était sûre._

 _Elle aimait Law et ne pouvait pas envisager de partir en vacances sans être sûre que Law avait encore des sentiments pour elle._

 _Alors elle lui a demandé ce qu'il ressentait. Lui, a dit qu'il avait une pointe de sentiments pour elle._

 _Une pointe._

 _Elle était déçue._

 _Elle avait perdu tant de temps… dans une semaine elle partait deux mois à l'étranger et ne se sentait pas bien._

 _Son esprit était torturé. En deux mois, elle était persuadée que les sentiments de Law s'estomperai jusqu'à ne plus exister._

 _Mais elle, elle l'aimait. Comment allait-elle faire ? Et si ses sentiments à elle ne disparaissaient pas ?_

 _Elle demanda quand même à Law de réfléchir, après tout il restait une semaine avant qu'elle s'en aille._

 _Le jour de son départ, quand elle était à l'aéroport, quatre heures avant son décollage, elle reçut un message._

 _Law._

 _Que disait-il ?_

 _Eh bien il disait à Bonney qu'il avait prit une décision. Et cette décision, c'était : « j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard mais j'ai prit une décision. Sauf que cette décision, je ne te la dirais que quand on se reverra, car je préfère te poser cette question en face à face »._

 _Bonney était aux anges. Law l'aimait. Maintenant, elle en était sûre._

 _Elle partit deux mois en vacances à l'étranger._

 _Pendant ces deux mois, elle n'avait aucun moyens de contacter Law._

 _Les sentiments de Bonney en avait prit un coup. Elle pensait ne plus l'aimer._

 _Et puis le jour de son retour, elle reçut un message qui raviva la flamme de son cœur : « je sais pas si t'es rentrée mais je m'en moque, je le fais quand même. Je t'envois ce message parce que je pense à toi et que ça fait deux mois que j'attends de pouvoir te parler. Alors fuck le hors forfait ! »._

 _Elle répondit à ce message et la conversation des deux meilleurs amis dura des heures._

 _Une semaine après, Law et Bonney se sont revus. Mais rien._

 _Law n'avait pas posé de question à Bonney._

 _Elle ne comprenait plus rien et voulait une réponse._

 _Elle en avait marre de se poser des questions, elle voulait y mettre un terme._

 _Alors elle posa une question à Law…_

 _Une question qu'elle regretta..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes ?**

* * *

 _MERCREDI 7 SEPTEMBRE..._

* * *

 **22:38**

 _ **(Pendant une conversation entre Law et Bonney, il y eut un blanc… Bonney en profita pour poser une question à son ami…)**_

 **Bonney -** Dis, t'as toujours besoin de venir me dire quelque chose en face comme tu m'en avais parlé avant de partir en vacances ?

 **Law -** Ben non

 _ **(Sur cette réponse relativement simple à comprendre, Bonney eut peur. Elle avait peur pour elle. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Law, comment allait-elle faire à présent ?)**_

* * *

 **22:43**

 _ **(Prise de panique, elle décida d'en parler à Kidd. Est-ce qu'elle a bien fait ?)**_

 **Bonney -** Kidd ?

 **Kidd** \- Oui ?

 **Bonney** \- Je peux te parler d'un truc ? C'est à propos de Law..

 **Kidd** \- Ouais, vas y !

 _ **(Kidd était déjà au courant de beaucoup de chose. Quand Bonney avait besoin de venir parler de ses histoires de cœurs à quelqu'un, c'est lui qu'elle allait voir. Elle lui expliqua donc cette soirée qu'a mal fini, lui montra quelques messages, et puis…)**_

 **Kidd -** Ah ouais, chaud ! Bah franchement je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça

 **Bonney** \- Moi non plus, pourtant c'est lui qui voulait à la base…

 **Kidd** \- Ouais

 **Kidd** \- Tu voudrais que je lui en parle demain ?

 **Bonney** \- Sérieux ?! Ah ouais stp ! Au moins je serais fixée !

 **Kidd** \- Dacc

* * *

 _LE LENDEMAIN…_

* * *

 **17:01**

 **Law -** J'peux savoir pourquoi hier t'as pas arrêté de souler Kidd avec moi ?

 **Bonney** \- Le souler ?! C'était une occasion pour parler, ça faisait longtemps. Et s'il ne voulait pas parler, il aurait très bien pu me le dire !

 **Law** \- Mais nan mais peut-être qu'il voulait parler, mais pas de moi

 **Bonney** \- Eh bah il n'avait qu'à me le dire. À chaque fois que je lui parle de mes soucis, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, et il veut toujours m'aider.

 **Law** \- À moi il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre. Et puis on a bien rigolé en voyant tous les films que tu te faisais !

 **Bonney** \- Si ça vous a permit de passer un bon moment…

 **Law -** Plus qu'un bon moment ! xD

 **Bonney** \- C'était si drôle que ça ?

 **Law** \- Ahhhh oui !

 **Bonney** \- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te fous autant de ma gueule

 **Law** \- Bah disons que Kidd m'a dit qu'il en avait marre que tu lui parles toujours de nos histoires et fallait bien que j'aborde le sujet donc voilà

 **Bonney** \- Bref, je préfère ne plus en parler

 **Law** \- Pourquoi ?

 **Bonney -** Mais enfin tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Regarde, j'en ai parlé avec Kidd et la seule chose que t'as trouvé à faire, c'est te foutre de ma gueule alors qu'à la base, tout ce que je fais, tous ces messages là, ils sont là pour toi ! Si tu veux parler, parlons en ! Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai plus rien à dire sur ce sujet et tu as vu tout ce que j'ai dit à Kidd. Toi t'en rigole peut-être mais moi j'en pleure.

 **Law** \- Bref, au pire fais la gueule. Je voulais te dire un truc mais bon, fais comme ça.

 **Bonney** \- Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te faire la gueule, j'ai pas la force, alors dis ce que t'as à dire

 **Law -** Je t'aime

 _ **(Bonney était sous le choc…)**_

 **Bonney** \- Tu vois, ça fait 10 minutes que j'avais arrêté de pleurer. J'étais contente que ça s'arrête mais j'ai l'impression que ça va reprendre…

 **Law** \- Je te promets je t'aime

 **Bonney** \- Je te crois.

 **Law** \- Du coup, t'acceptes de sortir avec moi ou pas ?

 **Bonney** \- Laisse moi réfléchir… oui !

 **Law** \- Alors site moi tes 10 commandements

 **Bonney** \- Ah sorry mais c'est pas du tout mon truc haha ! Si tu veux le faire, fais-le toi.

 _ **(Bonney commençait à se sentir mieux)**_

 **Law** \- Nan c'est bon

 **Bonney** \- Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que t'es bizarre

 **Law -** Pas du tout

 **Bonney** \- Tant mieux

 **Bonney** \- Tu fais quoi ?

 **Law -** Rien et toi

 **Bonney** \- Je suis toujours en train d'écouter des chansons tristes alors que je ne devrais plus mais bon… j'essaye aussi de contacter Robin

 **Law** \- Ok

 **Law** \- Si je te quitte, tu réagis comment ?

 **Bonney** \- Pourquoi cette question ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Après tout, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, n'est-ce pas ? xD

 **Law** \- Non

 **Law** \- Mais répond quand même

 **Bonney** \- Je sais pas… ça dépend de la manière ou… franchement j'en sais rien…

 **Bonney** \- Mais le fais jamais hein xD

 **Law** \- Tu voudrais qu'on reste pote ou pas ?

 **Bonney** \- J'en sais rien, tout dépendra du contexte

 **Law** \- Parce qu'en fait c'était une blague

 **Law -** Je veux juste qu'on reste ami les relations entre potes c'est pas bons

 **Law -** T'inquiète pas pour moi, je trouverai quelqu'un

 ** _(Bonney prit un temps à comprendre)_**

 **Bonney** \- Va te faire foutre

 **Law -** Dsl

 **Bonney** \- Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous moi d'être avec toi ! Mais t'as pas à me faire ça !

 **Bonney** \- Chui pas un jouet moi d'accord ?!

 **Law** \- J'arrête promis, je te le jure sur la coiff' de Kidd !

 **Bonney** \- Law

 **Bonney** \- C'est vraiment pas drôle.

 **Law** \- Finalement je regrette d'avoir fait ça et je suis sérieux pour une fois

 **Law** \- Franchement je t'assure que je suis désolé, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi si tu veux ?

 **Bonney** \- Juste… rien

 **Law** \- Encore dsl

 **Bonney** \- Tu crois que moi j'aurais pas préféré rester pote avec toi à vie pour être sûre de toujours t'avoir à mes côtés ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu trouves ça normal ?!

 **Law -** J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas sortir avec toi (quoique si, c'est vrai que je ne veux pas, la preuve, il se serait passé ça) mais encore une fois je suis désolé

 **Law -** Je regrette

 **Law -** J'avais pas envie de te vexer

 **Law -** Je voulais pas qu'on s'engueule encore une fois juste pour des conneries

 **Bonney** \- Mais ce que tu viens de faire est encore pire ! Qui t'a dit que je voulais absolument sortir avec toi ? Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule sans comprendre mes messages, t'aurais pu venir me parler et me demander. J'ai pas eu de mal moi à te dire non alors t'aurais dû faire la même chose et rester honnête !

 **Bonney -** Bref, de toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas capable de t'en vouloir (c'est ce qui me perdra…) donc si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, à demain.

 **Law** \- Demain on prend à 9h ?

 **Bonney** \- Demande à Kidd, puisque vous vous entendez si bien

* * *

 _ **(Bonney était dévastée… si elle s'attendait à ça… Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée et avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Robin qu'elle put finalement contacter. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas arrêter d'insulter Law de tous les noms. Ça a eu le mérite de faire sourire la Rose. Son meilleur ami venait de lui jouer un horrible tour, mais elle… elle voulait toujours lui parler. Elle voulait toujours qu'il lui envoie des messages pour la convaincre de son pardon. C'est comme ça, à chaque dispute : même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, elle espérait toujours qu'il vienne lui écrire quelque chose, qu'il se préoccupe d'elle. Même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent, ça arrivait quelques fois. C'est durant cette soirée qu'elle écrit le premier chapitre de cette fiction (**_ _ **peut-être que maintenant c'est plus clair pour vous). Je pense que ce qui l'énervait le plus, ce n'était pas ce que Law venait de lui faire (même si elle lui en voulait énormément) mais plus qu'elle lui pardonnerai. En fait, elle s'en veut plus à elle : il lui a fait un coup impardonnable… mais elle, elle pardonnera. Comme elle l'a toujours fait. Et c'est ça qui l'énerve le plus. Elle ne peut pas se venger, ne peut rien faire, mais lui, il pourra continuer ses stupides blagues (qui n'en sont pas) autant de temps qu'il le voudra. Tant pis pour elle après tout, vous me direz qu'elle n'avait qu'à résister, mais si on ne l'a pas vécu, on ne peut pas savoir.)**_

* * *

 _Au bout de trois jours, Bonney pardonna totalement Law. Elle était toujours craintive en lui parlant, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. C'est Kidd qu'avait réussi à la convaincre. Il avait expliqué à Bonney que si Law avait fait ça, c'était pour qu'elle soit heureuse, mais que trente minutes après, il s'était rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée et avait arrêté son jeu. Depuis il n'arrêta pas de culpabiliser._

* * *

 _Pendant deux semaines, ils se parlèrent comme si de rien n'était et une nouvelle date importante s'ajouta à leur histoire..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Est-ce Que tu M'aimes ?**

* * *

 _JEUDI 22 SEPTEMBRE…_

* * *

 **18:32**

 **Law -** Dis, j'aimerai te dire quelque chose qui vient de me passer par la tête. J'aurai peut-être dû te le dire en face ou au téléphone, ça serait mieux passé. Bref, je voulais te dire que comme peut-être on se parlera plus, on se reverra plus… on sera peut-être plus en contact plus tard et je ne trouve aucun moyen de remédier à ça… sache que t'es une super amie pour moi et c'est vrai que j'aurais pu te le dire plus tard mais bon au moins, c'est dit !

 **Bonney -** Je sais pas quoi dire là… Ça m'a tellement touché ! Tu m'as prouvé que je compte vraiment pour toi et même si je le savais un minimum y'a déjà eu certains moments de doute. Sache que t'es aussi un ami incroyable et je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'arrête. J'ai besoin de toi. Que ce soit dans deux ans, cinq ans, dix ans, encore plus tard, à l'étranger… peu importe où en fait, je ferais tout pour que notre amitié persiste.

 **Bonney -** Putain, j'étais sensée écrire quelque chose de court… -_-'

 **Bonney -** J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une blague… ^^'

 **Law -** Nan, j'te jure que c'est vrai ! xD

 **Law -** Ça aurait été tellement bâtard

 **Bonney -** Ouais…

 _ **Bonney avait reprit son travail. Et puis quelques heures après, elle se souvenue du message de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose pareil. Mais pourquoi maintenant, et que voulait réellement signifier ce message ?**_

 **20:00**

 **Bonney -** Est-ce que t'as essayé de me faire sous-entendre quelque chose avec ton message ? Genre un message caché ou quelque chose, dit sans être dit…

 **Law -** Ahahhhhh

 **Law -** À toi de deviner !

 **Bonney -** Quoi ? xD NAN ! Dit !

 **Law -** Bah nan sinon c'est pas drôle !

 **Bonney -** Mais comment je vais savoir moi ?! xD Vas y faut que je trouve maintenant chui sûre qu'y'a un message caché !

 **Law -** Bah on va jouer aux devinettes. Toi tu me poses des questions et moi je réponds par oui, non, jsp, probablement, probablement pas.

 **Bonney -** Ahah cool !

 **Bonney -** Bah moi déjà j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de « négatif » qui va faire que tu vas partir ou qu'on va s'éloigner. Est-ce vrai ?

 **Bonney -** Par contre le « jsp » tu le gardes pour les grandes occasions !

 **Law -** Non, il ne va rien se passer de négatif ! xD

 **Bonney -** Bon ! Et est-ce que t'essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose mais que tu n'oses pas dire ?

 **Law -** Probablement pas.

 **Bonney -** Ok, et est-ce que y'a un message caché dans les message en fait ? -_- question que j'aurais dû me poser dès le début ^^'

 **Law -** Oui

 **Bonney -** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

 **Bonney -** Attend faut que je trouve là !

 **Law -** Peut-être

 **Bonney -** Mais nan c'est sûr mais je vois pas quoi poser comme questions, j'vais relire le message 42.000 fois et faire des théories là ! xD

 **Bonney -** Est-ce que ça a un lien avec le passé ?

 **Law -** Probablement mais avec tout ce qui nous ai arrivé, good luck pour trouver ! ;)

 **Bonney -** Ouais mais comme j'aime pas forcément en reparler j'ai pas envie de dire à quoi je pense… faut que je trouve d'autres questions.

 **Law -** Ok

 **Bonney -** Putain chui bloquée ! Tu me donnerais un indice ?

 **Law -** Probablement pas

 **Bonney -** Rohhhh ! Est-ce que si tu me donnes un indice ça deviendrait trop facile ?

 **Law -** Beaucoup trop

 **Bonney -** Oh ! Est-ce que ça implique d'autres gens que nous ?

 **Law -** Non

 **Bonney -** Déjà ça nous implique tous les deux ?

 **Law -** Oui

 _ **(Bonney avait une question en tête depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Elle n'avait jamais osé la poser, par peur. Mais maintenant, c'était le moment)**_

 **Bonney -** Bon, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et te poser cette question… _est-ce que tu m'aimes_?

 **Law -** Jsp xD (pourquoi je sens que t'es dans la mrd xD)

 **Bonney -** Mais je vois pas ce que ça peut être !

 **Bonney -** Est-ce que c'est un truc con ?

 **Bonney -** Parce que moi je m'attends à beaucoup mais qui sait je vais être déçue...

 **Law -** Oui, tu vas être déçue !

 **Bonney -** Oh bah c'est nul alors !

 **Bonney -** Voilà, le jeu vient de perdre tout son potentiel...

 **Bonney -** Et si j'abandonne tu vas me le dire ?

 **Law -** Après ça peut être du bluff

 **Law -** Non

 **Bonney -** À moins, qu'il y est une question qui se rapproche mais que je l'ai mal formulé ?

 **Law -** Peut-être

 **Bonney -** Oh nan mais fallait être précis sur cette question !

 **Law -** Tu veux la réponse ?

 **Bonney -** Ouais vas y !

 **Bonney -** Et te fous pas de moi !

 **Law -** Je te dirais demain

 **Bonney -** Quand ? Pendant la pause ? Le matin ?

 **Law -** Je sais pas, quand j'aurais le temps

 **Bonney -** Rohhhh mais c'est pas possible après tu ne viens jamais !

 **Bonney -** Tu me promets que tu me le diras ?

 **Law -** Oui et au pire si je viens pas tu m'appelles et voilà

 **Bonney -** Ça dépend d'où tu te trouves mais d'accord !

 **Law -** Ok bah à demain !

 **Bonney -** À demain !

* * *

 _Le lendemain, à 10h, pendant la pause, Bonney était avec Robin. Elle lui avait tout raconté._

 _Après s'être imaginées toutes les situations possibles, les deux copines avaient une théorie préférée. Elles espéraient que Law fasse une déclaration à Bonney._

 _Cinq minutes après, Robin qu'était dos à Bonney, vu Law et Bepo marcher dans leur direction_ :

« Il arrive !

\- T'en es sûre ?!

\- Oui, il marche dans notre direction avec Bepo !

\- Oh mon Dieu… je stresse encore plus !

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! »

 _Law et Bepo arrivèrent à la hauteur des deux filles et Robin partit rejoindre Nami._

L : Salut !

B : Hey !

L : Ça va ?

B : Ouais et toi ?

L : Ouais.

B : Tu viens me donner la réponse ?

L : Ouais !

B : J't'écoute !

L : Bah en fait à la base y'a pas de sens caché

B : Ah…

L : J't'ai dit que tu serais déçue

B : Et c'est tout ? T'as rien d'autre à me dire

L : Bah justement, quand tu m'as demandé si y'avait un sens caché j'me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne occasion… Tu te souviens du coup de fils de pute que je t'ai fait ?

B : O-Ouais..

L : Eh bah après j'ai beaucoup culpabilisé et j'ai réfléchit et j'me suis dit qu'en fait peut-être que je t'aimais et… alors hier je t'ai envoyé le message là et quand tu m'as demandé s'il y avait une message caché bah je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour te dire la vérité… Voilà.

B : D'accord…

L : Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux.

B : Eh ben… je vais y réfléchir et je te dirais quand j'aurais prit une décision.

L : Très bien bah… à plus !

B : Salut !

 _Robin et Nami qui attendaient sur le côté se sont précipitées sur Bonney en lui pausant pleins de questions. Elle leur a tout raconté_ :

R : Et donc…

B : Quoi ?

N : Tu vas dire « oui » ?

B : Je ne sais pas…

R/N : Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

R : Oh la la vous étiez si mignon !

B : Tssss… je vais y réfléchir ce week-end mais…

N : Mais quoi ?

B : Je pense que je vais dire oui…

 _Robin et Nami se sont mises à crier de joie et à serrer Bonney dans leurs bras._

 _Law allait donc avoir la réponse lundi 26 septembre._

* * *

 _LUNDI 26 SEPTEMBRE..._

* * *

 **12:45**

 **Bonney** \- Dis tu pourrais venir me voir à la pause de 15h ?

 **Law** \- Euhhh ouais je crois

 **Bonney -** Dacc à tout à l'heure alors

 **Law** \- À tout'

* * *

 _Comme prévue, Law vint voir Bonney pendant la pause... avec Bepo, encore._

 _Bonney demanda quand même à ses amies de la laisser seule._

 _Une fois seule, elle commença :_

L : Salut

JB : Salut !

L : Ça va ?

JB : Bien et toi ?

L : Ça va.

JB : Bon, avant de donner ma réponse j'aimerai te poser quelques questions.

L : Vas-y.

JB : Déjà... c'est pas toi qui disait que les relations entre amis n'étaient pas bonnes, et que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre ?

B : Attend... tu lui as dit ça ?! Putain mais toi... tu vas voir après !

L : Nannnnnnnn j'ai jamais dit ça !

JB : Ouais... et tu sais sûrement que dans mon répertoire le mot "séparation" n'existe pas ?

L : Ouais, je sais !

JB : Très bien, dans ce cas...

B : Attend ! Avant que tu dises non je voudrais te dire que... je sais que pour toi c'est ton meilleur ami et qu'une relation n'est pas envisageable mais... tu sais, moi aussi j'ai vécu ça et plus le temps passait, plus on s'aimait donc réfléchit bien avant de dire nan car...

JB : Ah parce que vous pensiez que j'allais dire nan ?

L/B : * _ **Se regardent avec un air interloqué***_ Euhhhhh... ben oui !

JB : Ah parce que moi je comptais dire oui mais puisque vous vous êtes déjà effacé cette éventualité de la tête...

L/B : Nan nan nan ! Bien-sûr que nan !

B : Alors ?

JB : Alors oui, j'accepte ! Ah ! Aussi, j'ai encore une question : tu me promets que tu ne me feras pas souffrir ?

L : Je te le jure !

B : Bon eh ben... maintenant je vous laisse alors !

 _Law et Bonney passèrent leurs pauses ensemble à se parler, à se demander comment ça allait se passer, comment ils allaient se voir et qu'est-ce qui allait vraiment changer entre eux..._

 _Bonney est une fille difficile, avec du caractère, mais jusqu'à maintenant, on a toujours vu qu'elle fondait pour Law._

 _Ils ont continué leurs vie, ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ça va faire un peu plus de trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble et ils envisagent et préparent déjà leur avenir._

 _Ils se disputent souvent et s'aiment beaucoup (trop) mais seul le temps saura dire si leur relation durera._


	6. Chapter 6

**Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes ?**

* * *

 _VENDREDI 30 DÉCEMBRE…_

* * *

Ça fait plus de trois mois que l'on est ensemble. Que le temps passe vite…

C'est encore peu, c'est un amour naissant, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que l'on s'aime. Peut-être parce que l'on a beaucoup attendu avant de s'engager.

Tu vois, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Tu es le premier à conquérir mon cœur. Et c'est fou ce que l'amour peut apporter à une vie.

Les premières semaines de notre relation, je me sentais « épanouie » (c'est le terme que j'ai toujours employé).

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui allait changer à notre amitié mais j'avais hâte de découvrir « le terrain vague de l'amour » comme je l'appelle.

Et puis le temps est passé, le cap des un mois est arrivé ! C'est un cap plutôt important je trouve. Surtout pour moi, vu que c'est la première fois…

Enfin bon, là n'est pas le sujet.

Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tout allait bien. Ça nous arrivait de nous disputer (vu comme c'est fréquent avec nous…) mais ce n'était rien de grave (enfin, avec le peu de souvenir qu'il me reste). Et puis j'ai l'impression que plus je me dispute avec une personne, plus je tiens à elle alors… c'est bon signe, non ?

On était mignon. Et tu m'aidais à découvrir ce terrain vague.

Le temps continua d'avancer…

Tu as vite remarqué que j'étais très jalouse et que j'avais du caractère, moi j'ai vite vue que cela te plaisait.

Et tant mieux d'ailleurs.

En parlant de la jalousie, moi je m'emporte pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Je suis ivre de jalousie, comme j'aime le dire.

En soit, ce qui me dérange ce n'est pas forcément que tu parles avec d'autres filles (quoique si en fait….) mais que tu parles avec des filles que je n'apprécie pas. Et comme je ne m'entends qu'avec une poigné de personnes… je suis désolée pour toi !

Faut pas oublier que beaucoup de personnes te tournent autour et n'attendent qu'une seule chose : notre séparation.

C'est dommage que personne ne me demande, moi. Peut-être que tu te rendrais compte de la gravité de la chose.

Bref, après tout je n'écris pas cette lettre pour t'expliquer ma jalousie, mais pour te parler d'aujourd'hui. On y arrive.

Après le cap des un mois, il y a eu celui des deux mois !

Ça aussi c'était un jour que j'attendais car j'ai eu l'impression qu'il a prit du temps à arriver.

Mais même si je l'ai attendu avec impatience, j'ai été déçue.

Toi et tes blagues… de quoi briser des cœurs. Je vois que toi ça te fait rire et qu'au bout de deux mois tu n'arrives toujours pas à les doser, mais me faire croire que c'est terminé pour ton plaisir personnel n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais bon… pourquoi me pleins-je ? Après tout je suis toujours là alors c'est normal que ta petite tête n'est pas compris qu'il fallait arrêter de jouer avec les sentiments car c'était la pire des souffrances.

Soit.

Un autre mois entier est passé, et celui là il est allé très vite. Peut-être même trop. Après tout il était cool, et je crois qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop de blagues… ah si en fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Mais bon je pense qu'on a compris que j'étais complétement folle et ignorante. Tu vois, si je connaissais quelqu'un comme moi, je l'aurais sûrement trouvé insupportable.

Arriva le troisième mois, avec des disputes et de l'amour.

Jusqu'à maintenant il y a toujours eu la contre balance. Même si on se disputait beaucoup, il y avait toujours l'amour, toujours les « je t'aime », toujours les cœurs, toujours les surnoms, toujours les papillons…

Et puis tout ça s'est arrêté lundi soir.

Je ne comprends franchement pas comment on a réussi à autant basculé (d'ailleurs, si j'aurais compris, je serais en train de chercher une solution au lieu d'écrire un texte de dépression) …

La journée, on avait rigolé, on se parlait de manière amoureuse, j'étais tellement… tellement épanouie !

Et il y a eu le soir… tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas parler car tu avais du travail.

Alors je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais ça a été le début du désastre.

Le lendemain, tu m'as adressé quelques mots, histoire de.

Mercredi, c'était la même chose alors je me suis énervée et on s'est disputé (oui, encore une fois…).

Jeudi c'était insurmontable. Ça devait arriver : on ne s'est pas adressé la parole.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? Étais-tu en colère contre moi ? Ou alors tu t'en fichais ?

Je peux être possessive (c'est même pas « je peux être », je le suis !) et des fois (souvent, je l'admets) chiante, mais tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime, parce que tu me manques et… je veux de tes nouvelles, je veux tes messages, je veux entendre ta voix, je veux te voir… je t'aime !

Tu te rends compte que j'allais me coucher tôt pour résister à l'envie de te parler et espérer un lendemain meilleur ?

Mais ça tu t'en fiches. Ça ne te fait rien.

Alors je vais te donner des conseils d'amis puisque les conseils de ta « copine » ne servent pas à grand-chose : arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde et ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a pas que toi dans le monde et il faut apprendre à avoir de la considération pour les autres. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être égoïste et ça tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte. Mais quand tu perdras toutes les personnes qu'il y a autour de toi, peut-être que tu te rendras enfin compte de l'importance de mes paroles.

Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, je me suis vidée et je me sens mieux.

On ne s'est pas encore séparés, et notre relation n'est pas stable mais si tu continus comme ça, je ne supporterai plus d'aimer une personne qui ne se soucis pas de moi (enfin, c'est ce que je me dis…).

Peut-être que je prendrais sur moi, peut-être que je me ferais du mal, ou peut-être que j'arriverais à t'en faire mais il y a une question que je me pose en ce moment :

 _Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes ?**

* * *

 _MARDI 14 FÉVRIER…_

* * *

Bonjour à toutes les personnes qui passeront par là.

C'est Bonney qui vous écrit.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin. La journée des Amoureux. C'est aussi la fin de cette histoire.

Les plus perspicaces d'entre vous auront compris…

Comme vous êtes sensés le savoir, cela faisait quelques temps que ça n'allait plus entre Law et moi. J'ai toujours été raccroché à l'idée qu'un jour tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et qu'on s'aimerait comme au premier jour. Malheureusement, il semblerait que tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais espéré.

Tout avait commencé le 26 décembre : depuis ce jour, rien n'allait entre nous.

Plus de confiance.

Plus de communication.

Plus de délires.

Plus d'amour.

J'ai passé mes journées à chercher une solution pour arranger notre situation mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je perdais Law, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi, et lui non plus ne faisait rien pour rester à mes côtés. Ça ne nous avançait pas trop…

Plus les jours passaient, plus c'était compliqué. Plus les jours passaient, plus je l'aimais. Plus les jours passaient, et moins j'avais d'espoir.

Je ne me sentais plus aimée, j'avais l'impression d'être là, mais de ne servir à rien. Il ne se souciait jamais de moi.

Je passais donc les peu de fois où je lui parlais à lui demander s'il m'aimait. Je recevais des « non » ou des « je sais pas » pour ensuite entendre « c'est une blague » mais jamais de oui pure.

Maintenant, je me dis « _c'est pour ça..._ »

Mais moi je l'aimais toujours Law, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Alors je me raccrochais à la moindre once d'espoir que je pouvais avoir.

Je ne vais pas franchement tourné plus longtemps autour du pot, ça me fait assez souffrir comme ça.

Quand je repense à notre couple, je me dis que l'on était particulier. On était des amoureux immatures, on se quittait très souvent et se disputait tous les jours pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais même si on était comme ça, je me dis que l'on s'aimait vraiment, et c'est le principal.

Enfin, c'était.

Vous vous rendez compte que l'on se parlait tellement peu qu'à force j'avais peur de lui parler ? J'avais peur qu'il s'énerve ou qu'il me parle violemment. Même quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose et qu'il était en mesure de m'aider, j'allais voir quelqu'un d'autre par peur qu'il se moque ou qu'il réagisse mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai bien dû prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je l'ai fait, je lui ai parlé. Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre à part lui demander si il m'aimait toujours.

C'est bête comme question. Je ne devrais même pas avoir à la poser… Rien qu'en la posant je me sens bête. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite enfant dans la cours de récrée qu'attend son amoureux. Mais on était arrivé tellement bas que c'était la seule chose que j'attendais : une réponse.

Pour la première fois, j'ai eu droit à une réponse sincère. Brutale, mais sincère.

J'ai pu apprendre que pour lui « il était déjà célibataire depuis plus d'un mois » et que c'est moi qui « me créait des délires toute seule ».

D'un côté je m'attendais à cette réponse, mais pas à autant de sincérité. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il jouait avec mes sentiments depuis si longtemps. J'avais juste envie de l'oublier pour toujours.

Eh dire que c'est lui qui m'a lancé dans cette histoire…

C'est à cause de lui que je suis devenue comme ça.

Que je suis devenue « amoureuse ».

J'étais tranquille, je menais une vie paisible et il est venue, il s'est introduit dans ma vie, et maintenant il n'en sort plus.

Il obnubile mes pensées. J'ai compté et je pense plus de quatre-vingt–onze fois à lui par jour. Ça peut paraître peu, mais c'est invivable.

Maintenant tout est comme ces deux précédents mois, à l'exception du fait que désormais je suis au courant pour mon célibat…

Je n'ai pas encore pleuré (miracle !) mais je passe mes journées avec ce sentiment d'échec.

J'ai perdu.

Je n'ai pas réussi à le garder à mes côtés.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de faux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Ne ressent-il plus rien pour moi ? Que pense t-il de moi ?

Tant de questions similaires…

C'est maintenant que je comprends certaines choses. Maintenant que tout s'arrête :

C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus me serrer dans ses bras.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus rentrer avec moi.

C'est pour ça qu'il a rayé mon prénom de partout.

C'est pour ça que l'on faisait croire à tout le monde que l'on était séparé (parce que c'était vrai…)

C'est pour ça que tout s'est arrêté.

Au fond je me dis que c'est peut-être une bonne chose car, j'étais incapable de mettre fin à notre relation et je passais mon temps à souffrir alors… ça ira sûrement mieux. Il faut juste que je l'oublie pour de bon.

 _J'ai fait l'erreur d'avoir espoir et confiance, maintenant j'en paye les conséquences…_

Et c'est fou mais… j'ai toujours envie de lui parler. Toujours envie de… de je sais pas, d'être comme avant. Je relis les beaux messages que l'on s'envoyait quand on s'aimait et je me dis que je devrais les supprimer au lieu de le contempler.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Comment voulez-vous renoncer à une personne que vous aimez ?

Certaines personnes diront le temps, d'autres diront que c'est impossible.

Moi je dirais que je vais faire ma propre expérience et que peut-être je reviendrai vous parlez de comment je me sens quelques mois après…

 _Le truc c'est qu'il m'a fait tellement de blagues jusqu'à maintenant que j'ai l'impression que s'en est une…_

Enfin bon, je ne vais pas plus vous attristez avec mes peines de cœur et plutôt vous dire que le karma retombe toujours.

Cette fois je ne vous ai pas montré précisément ce qu'il s'est passé car ce n'est pas le but de ce chapitre. Je veux juste m'adresser à Law.

Je ne sais pas si tu lieras ça un jour. Je vais te l'envoyer et pis on verra bien. Je tenais juste à te dire que…

Ha ! Je suis restée figée devant mon écran à me dire : mais tu veux lui dire quoi au juste ?

Eh bien sache que c'est toi qui m'a appris à mettre un espace entre mes points d'exclamations (ou d'interrogations) et les mots.

C'est toi qui m'a appris à écrire en message codé.

C'est toi qui me donnait des surnoms.

C'est toi m'a appris à aimer.

C'est toi qui m'a fait connaître tant de jeux vidéos.

C'est toi que j'aimais rendre jaloux.

C'est toi qui demandait à avoir des dizaines de photos de moi.

C'est toi qui me donnait envie d'avoir une famille.

Bref, « c'est toi qui » pleins de choses…

C'est fou, je pensais vraiment que je regretterais d'être sortie avec toi mais… j'ai eu un grand sourire en pensant à ses bons souvenirs.

Je sais vraiment plus quoi penser de toi, de nous, de ce que l'on était, et de ce que l'on sera.

Je sais juste que mon sujet de conversation n°1 va être remplacé et qu'il faut que je trouve autre chose pour tourmenter mes pensées.

Ha… j'ai plus rien à dire mais je continue d'écrire car je ne veux pas que cette histoire s'arrête.

 _En plus, si je me souviens bien tu l'aimais bien._

Mais il le faut bien, c'est comme ça que ça doit être.

Enfin bon, tu m'avais posé une question à laquelle je n'avais pas répondu, mais je pense que ce texte y répond amplement.

Cependant, je te connais, et tu es très bien capable de me dire que non, tu n'as pas compris.

Alors je vais te le dire clairement : Oui, malheureusement je t'aime encore. Il faudra sûrement beaucoup de temps à ce putain d'amour pour s'en aller mais bon… j'ai envie de te dire que ça fait deux mois que je souffre de cette manière alors, c'est devenu une routine.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment conclure cette histoire. Eh dire que c'est terminé…

Mais peut-être que je reviendrais vous raconter mes prochaines peines de cœurs,

C'était moi,

Merci d'avoir lu,

On se retrouve dans de prochaines fictions.


End file.
